


Певчая птица крыльями не машет

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, криво косо, рваное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Мы монстры, Неро, — сказал Данте. Неро посмотрел на него, оторвав взгляд от собственных когтей, и понял, что глаза у него слезятся. Он поднял человеческую руку, коснулся ей лица Данте, жесткой щеки, горячей, будто металл, нагретый на летнем солнце. — Мы монстры для них, но так ли это плохо?AU в каноне: Неро не стал рыцарем, потому что Орден испугался давать ему самостоятельность, и Неро — просто певчий. Но потом появился убийца в красном.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Певчая птица крыльями не машет

1

Кредо с Кирие вели разговор о делах Ордена, а Неро тихо сидел на своем месте за обеденным столом. Несмотря на то, что весь день Неро провел дома, он все равно был одет в белый орденовский мундир с плащом набок, который прикрывал его правую руку. Руку Неро уже привычно держал, сложив на колено, боясь лишний раз ей шевелить и смотреть на нее.

Это был обычный вечер в их доме, а у Неро сердце билось в горле, и нормальная рука слегка подрагивала, похолодев. Уже завтра он должен будет спеть перед огромной аудиторией, прямо перед проповедью Его Святейшества, все будут смотреть, все будут шептаться.

Неро не любил выходить из дома и относился к необходимости делать это как к неизбежному бремени, всякий раз отсчитывая минуты до возвращения в свою комнату, где он будет в безопасности и спрятан от всех чужих взглядов. Он предпочитал скуку и спокойствие шумихе вокруг него везде, где бы он ни появлялся, и стыду, что он испытывал, когда на него бросали взгляды. Но пару недель назад Кредо просто ошеломил его новостью о том, что Его Святейшество решил, что Неро должен петь перед его проповедью.

Неро действительно хорошо пел. У него был красивый поставленный голос, пение было единственным его развлечением и тем, чем ему позволено заниматься в Ордене. У него был даже личный учитель, Кредо побеспокоился об этом, да только появился он из необходимости: другие певцы и певицы из церковного хора отказывались контактировать с ним.

С демоном.

Неро понимал. Но пусть он демоном и был, кто бы что ни говорил, чувства у него имелись вполне человеческие. И ему было обидно.

Но эту обиду он выдавать не имел права.

И не очень-то хотел. Всякий раз, как он жаловался, Кредо с Кирие делали такие участливые лица и пытались заверить его, что ему просто показалась все это пренебрежение и тревога людей вокруг.

Неро понимал, что они желали ему только лучшего, всячески оберегали, ведь несмотря ни на что он все еще оставался частью этой семьи.

— Как ты провел день, Неро?

Неро слегка вздрогнул и поднял от тарелки взгляд. У Кирие была теплая сестринская улыбка на губах, спокойный участливый взгляд, и Неро пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. Он ничем не занимался, скучал в своей комнате и лениво листал какие-то книги.

— Я… читал.

— Ты не репетировал для завтрашнего выступления? — переспросил Кредо, отложив вилку. Он заметно нахмурился, и Неро внутренне напрягся. Он всегда боялся его раздражения, сам не зная, почему. Никогда Кредо не был к нему жесток или груб.

— Мой учитель сказал, что я не должен напрягать связки сегодня, — Неро показалось, это прозвучало как жалкое оправдание, но это действительно было так.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кредо, выражение его лица снова стало спокойным и расслабленным, и Неро выдохнул.

Напряжение его не отпускало. Внутри даже слегка дрожало, и сердце билось неровно, и на виски давило, и Неро не знал, что ему с самим собой делать. Он не хотел делиться тревогами с Кирие или Кредо, потому что они оба сказали бы, что он просто накручивает себя, что все на самом деле будет в порядке, а его страхи беспричинны. Может, так оно и было. Но это ведь не значит, что ему так легко отвлечься и успокоиться!

После ужина он убрал тарелки, отстранив с кухни Кирие. Неро считал нечестным, чтобы кто-нибудь из Кирие или Кредо занимались домашними делами, учитывая то, что они весь день занимались делом, а Неро просто сидел дома. Одной рукой управляться было не слишком удобно, но за всю жизнь Неро успел приноровиться, конечно. Велик был соблазн просто использовать вторую руку, тем более, что все разошлись по своим комнатам, но Неро не посмел тронуть этими когтями посуду.

Вдруг он очернит ее каким-то образом? Проклянет? Неро не знал, возможно ли это, но зачем лишний раз рисковать, учитывая его… сущность.

Закончив, Неро хотел было уже пойти в ванную, чтобы приготовиться ко сну, но он, не сдержавшись, остановился у двери в комнату Кредо.

Горло от волнения сжало.

Неро робко постучался. Получив разрешение, он вошел внутрь и закрыл дверь, чтобы не потревожить Кирие.

Брат уже готовился ко сну, его плащ аккуратно висел на плечиках, сам Кредо был в белой рубашке, расстегнутой сверху на две пуговицы.

— Что ты хотел, Неро?

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил тот сразу же.

— О чем ты?

— О… о завтрашнем…

Кредо вздохнул так, будто был просто уверен, что идея на самом деле плохая.

— Я думаю, что Его Святейшество не решил бы так, если бы считал, что идея плохая.

Неро опасливо и с сомнением кивнул. Кредо подошел к нему ближе и положил ладонь на левое плечо.

— Иди спать, Неро, — сказал он серьезно и тихо. — Завтра рано вставать.

Вставать действительно пришлось рано, но и к этому Неро привык. С большой тревогой он собирался в оперный театр, где Его Святейшество по обыкновению произнесет свою речь о Спарде, и где он будет петь в качестве ее открытия.

Почему Его Святейшество вообще так захотел? С чего бы ему желать, чтобы демон вообще присутствовал на его исповеди и молился спасителю Спарде? Неро, конечно, посещал церковь регулярно, был на всех мероприятиях, но всегда оставался немного в стороне, потому что он не имел никакого права тревожить других людей, куда более правильных, чем он сам.

А теперь ему придется петь перед ними всеми. А им всем придется смотреть на него.

— Перестань нервничать, — сказал Кредо.

Неро не перестал, потому что на него оборачивались еще во дворе. Он опустил голову пониже, прячась за капюшоном, но все и так знали, что он такое.

Демон, которого приютила уважаемая семья, потому что Его Святейшество проявил такое невероятное милосердие и не приказал убить дитя, еще когда оно было крошечным.

Внутри театра царил полумрак, зрительские ряды были очень затемнены, а сцена сияла, находясь под витражным стеклом в крыше. Неро втянул голову в плечи, поняв, что ему придется стоять там, под взглядами всех честных и праведных людей, пришедших сюда на молитву. Он неоднократно видел, как здесь организовывались хоровые выступления, но сам он никогда не принимал никакого участия.

И вот почему-то так резко Его Святейшество решил, что стоит…

Когда пришло время, с колотящимся от ужаса сердцем Неро поднялся на сцену.

В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, и наверняка все слышали, как громко и испуганно он дышит. Неро окинул взглядом аудиторию, и отсюда все люди казались совершенно одинаковыми, манекены в капюшонах. Эта мысль не успокоила его, и Неро закрыл глаза, набирая воздух в грудь.

Тогда зазвучала музыка, и он запел.

Учитель говорил Неро, что у него красивый голос, и если бы не его «дефект», он мог бы стать полноправным и очень популярным певчим.

Он отбросил эту обидную мысль и полностью сосредоточился на исполнении церковной арии. Пение всегда давалось ему легко, он без труда брал большой диапазон.

Возможно, дело было в его… демоничности.

Окончив, Неро открыл глаза.

В зале стояла тишина еще с полсекунды, но потом ему зааплодировали, и он выдохнул с неслышным облегчением. Стало легче дышать. Пусть даже эти добрые люди хлопали только из вежливости или только чтобы сохранить видимость того, что все нормально, Неро все равно успокоился.

Он отступил на несколько шагов назад, как только увидел, что Его Святейшество поднимается на сцену, опустил взгляд в пол, с тревогой оправив плащ, хоть он и так полностью закрывал нездоровую демоническую руку.

На мгновение они пересеклись взглядами.

У Его Святейшества были спокойные добрые глаза.

Неро опустил голову низко, отступая назад, в тень, выдыхая с облегчением, когда людские взгляды забыли про него и обратились к Его Святейшеству, который уже начал свою речь.

Неро хотел было занять место в зале, но…

Вверху треснуло стекло.

Забывшись, Неро взметнул нездоровую руку, прячась за ней от осколков. Стеклянная крошка отскакивала от чешуи, не причиняя ей вреда.

Сверху упал человек, прямо перед Его Святейшеством.

И послышался выстрел.

У убийцы нечеловеческие почти белые глаза. Росчерк крови на его бледной щеке, белесые, седые будто, пряди коротких волос. Весь он — бело-красный. Опасный, дикий, подобно зверю. Вот-вот бросится.

Неро понял, что убийца смотрит на него. Их взгляды соприкоснулись, и время замерло. Звуки исчезли, а Неро сковало оцепенением. Ни один мускул в теле не мог двинуться.

Убийца смотрел сверху вниз.

Нездоровая рука Неро, которую он так и не опустил, словно задрожала изнутри, запульсировала, и Неро никогда не испытывал ничего подобного до этого момента, а потому испугался.

Убийца не был человеком, пусть и выглядел, как человек. Неро понял это сразу, и от этой догадки его пробрало нервной дрожью.

Они смотрели друг на друга не больше нескольких секунд, что рыцари провели в шокированном оцепенении.

Пуля ударилась о моментально подставленное лезвие меча. Неро вздрогнул и шарахнулся назад. Убийца же сделал шаг, подпрыгнул и за несколько секунд оказался на крыше.

— Неро!

Неро вздрогнул всем телом и спрятал руку под плащ.

Голос Кредо донесся как из-под воды, сквозь вату, набившуюся в уши. Кредо схватил его под здоровую руку и оттащил от сцены, Неро едва успел встать, ноги его подкашивались и дрожали.

— Ты в порядке?

Неро смотрел туда, где только что стоял убийца.

Он чувствовал шлейф его энергии.

— Неро!

— Д-да, — он с трудом заставил себя вытолкнуть звуки.

Кредо сразу же отпустил его и бросился к Его Святейшеству, как и все остальные рыцари, совершенно его не замечая. Неро же растерянно опустился на скамью.

Он прижал руку к лицу, его било испуганной дрожью, и он едва дышал.

— Это я виноват? — пробормотал он растерянно, услышав, как Кирие встала рядом. Она присела возле него с того бока, где рука была человеческой, выпуская меч из пальцев.

— Вовсе нет, — ответила она мягко.

Неро отнял ладонь от лица и взглянул на нее мокрыми глазами. Он чувствовал себя на грани истерики, был готов разрыдаться, будто маленький мальчик.

— Уведи его домой, — услышал он голос Кредо. Кирие теперь еще и нянчиться с ним придется!

— Идем, — Кирие взяла его под руку и потянула, вынуждая встать. — Идем.

Кирие вывела его из театра, огляделась торопливо и потянула Неро не по привычной дороге, по которой они ходили обычно, а окольными путями. Там могли быть люди, которые после случившегося явно не будут положительно настроение в его сторону.

На их пути выскочило… нечто. И тогда Неро понял, что выбор пути определялся не людьми. Кирие шикнула, пихнула его в сторону и разрубила демона одним ударом меча. Потом снова схватила Неро за здоровую руку и потащила за собой.

— Оставайся здесь, — сказала она, приведя его домой. — Запри дверь. И окна закрой тоже.

— Кирие…

— Делай, как говорю. Мы скоро вернемся.

— Что с Его Святейшеством?

Лицо Кирие превратилось в застывшую маску.

— Его Святейшество мертв.

2

Нездоровую руку до сих пор покалывало. Неро не выдержал и задрал ткань плаща. Все равно никого не было рядом, никто не видел, и Неро лихорадочно оглядел красную чешую с проблесками голубой светящейся шкуры. Она пульсировала, билась в такт сердцу, но так ярко, как никогда раньше. Он плотно сжал губы. Да что же это?

То странное чувство, что он испытал, посмотрев в глаза убийцы…

Убийцы!

Его Святейшество! Неро громко вдохнул, стараясь перебороть сотрясающий его ужас. Он стиснул когтистые пальцы в кулак. Руку хотелось просто оторвать. Уничтожить. Почему этого не сделали раньше? Решило бы это все его проблемы?

Неро застонал и спрятал ее под плащ.

Он был совершенно один, испуганный и запутавшийся. Вспоминая белые глаза снова и снова, Неро вспоминал и то ощущение дрожи и жара, зародившиеся внутри, и он не мог понять, с чем это связано. И связано ли вообще.

Кто он?

Такой же, как Неро?

Неро пробрало дрожью от этой мысли. Могло ли быть такое, что он не один такой? Демон с человеческим лицом? Неро снова посмотрел на руку, вынув ее из-под плаща. Оглядел красные чешуйки, огромные когти, светящиеся прожилки. Всю свою жизнь он был уверен, что он один такой, и теперь… Неро сильно закусил губу.

Но кто этот убийца? Откуда взялся?

И зачем убил?

Неро тревожно вздохнул, а сердце колотилось где-то в самом горле. Успокоиться не представлялось ему возможным. Он походил по комнатам, стараясь унять свое желание сделать хоть что-то. Что — он не знал. Просто сидеть на одном месте и ждать было невыносимо. Неро иногда выглядывал в окно, хоть Кирие и велела закрыть шторы, но на улицах, которых было видно из дома, ничего и не происходило.

Да и сколько придется ждать?

Только начало смеркаться, Неро услышал стук в дверь. Внутри у него вздрогнуло, он взволнованно подлетел к двери и открыл ее. Он ждал увидеть Кирие или Кредо, но вместо этого увидел трех рыцарей.

Неро вздрогнул и испуганно отступил на несколько шагов назад.

Перед ним стоял один офицер и двое рядовых. Рядовые смотрели на него с какой-то тревогой и почти отвращением, и этот взгляд так и лип к коже. Неро завел нездоровую руку назад, чтобы спрятаться еще больше, хотя она и так была под тканью плаща. Офицер же был более сдержан в выражении своих эмоций. Рыцари были Неро не знакомы.

— Ты пройдешь с нами, — сказал офицер, и у Него внутри все оборвалось.

— Зачем? — переспросил он робко, даже не надеясь на ответ.

— Приказ командования. Тебе ничего не угрожает, Неро, — Неро вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, — идем.

Растерянно Неро оглядел прихожую, будто надеясь, что магическим образом появится Кредо или Кирие, которые смогут что-то сделать или хотя бы успокоить его. Но…

Он повернулся к рыцарям и кивнул. У него все равно не было выбора, да и противиться членам Ордена не было никакого смысла. Он и не собирался. Даже если они не доверяли ему, он доверял Ордену.

Рыцари вывели его на улицу, где уже ждала машина. Неро сглотнул и послушно сел на заднее сидение, куда ему указали. Рядовые рыцари устроились по бокам, офицер сел на переднее сидение и приказ шоферу трогаться, так и не назвав, куда его везут. По всей видимости, никто не собирался посвящать Неро в происходящее.

Ехали очень долго. Неро даже не пытался следить за дорогой, тем более что через какое-то время они въехали в непонятные туннели, и все слилось в сплошную черноту, едва освещаемую редкими лампами. В машине висело душное неприятное молчание, и Неро боялся даже глаза поднять, чтобы взглянуть на окружавших его рыцарей. По крайней мере, его никак не трогали.

Когда машина остановилась, Неро все же поднял голову. Они находились на неприятной подземной парковке, вокруг стояли еще машины. Рыцари вывели его из машины и после без слов повели по огромному количеству каких-то коридоров, таких же темных и неприятных. Кое-где стояли стражники, но Неро быстро понял, что это далеко не обычные рыцари, а… он не знал, что это. Будто ожившие доспехи со щитами.

Его подвели к массивным дверям. Неро сглотнул, занервничав еще сильнее, как вдруг услышал такое знакомое за спиной:

— Немедленно доложить, что здесь происходит, — у Кредо командный тон голоса, и Неро стало дышаться немного легче, когда он услышал его. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Приказ командования…

— Я ваше командование, — ответил Кредо резковато. Неро хотелось, чтобы он подошел, так было бы спокойнее, но сам он шевелиться не решался. — Немедленно доложить!

Офицер глубоко вдохнул.

— Агнус считает, что демон может помочь в поисках убийцы, — сообщил он, и у Неро внутри сжалось. Он не знал, кто такой Агнус. Он не знал, как может помочь, но предполагал, что ему это точно не понравится. Стало страшно, еще страшнее, чем было, и он беспомощно посмотрел на Кредо.

Кредо нехорошо прищурился. Окинул Неро взглядом, точно так же внимательно посмотрел на рыцарей.

В итоге Кредо тоже проследовал в помещение за дверями, куда и вели Неро. Это оказалась большая лаборатория, которая производила гнетущее и тревожащее впечатление. Неро бы очень не хотелось здесь оставаться. Он поежился, обращая внимание на сломанный меч в колбе от которого исходила странная зовущая энергия, как тут в поле зрения сразу же появился довольно крупный широкоплечий мужчина в круглых очках. Должно быть, это Агнус и был.

— Наконец-то! — он заикался, и это неприятно резало слух. Взгляд у него был тяжелый. Препарирующий. Неро втянул голову в плечи, опуская глаза в пол, потом услышал шаги и с облегчением увидел, как Кредо оттащил Агнуса подальше, и они начали о чем-то спорить, то и дело бросая взгляды на него. Неро они тревожили, но Кредо по крайней мере здесь, так что… ничего страшного?

Кредо вздохнул, отступив на пару шагов от Агнуса, потом повернулся к Неро и подошел к нему. Его тяжелая ладонь легла Неро на здоровое плечо и некрепко, но ощутимо сжала, давая ощущение его присутствия рядом.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Кредо спокойно и серьезно. Неро растерянно кивнул.

— Чего от меня хотят? — спросил он все же.

— Ты поможешь найти убийцу, — ответил Кредо и с некоторой запинкой, как будто смутившись, кивнул на нездоровую руку Неро. Тот смутился и сам и машинально спрятал ее за спину. — Наш… ученый, Агнус, предполагает, что твоя… особенность поможет выследить его.

— Каким образом?

— Данте тоже не просто человек.

— Данте? Откуда известно, как его зовут?

Кредо повел плечом и не ответил. Вместо этого сказал:

— Просто следуй указаниям Агнуса. Это ненадолго. Тебе ничего не угрожает.

Неро поджал губы.

Ему уже верилось не так сильно, как раньше.

— Я буду неподалеку, — пообещал Кредо, — и вернусь за тобой, как только вы закончите здесь.

Кредо отпустил его плечо и ушел. Ушли и рыцари, приведшие его сюда, двери закрылись. Только тогда Неро заметил, что здесь же были те странные огромные рыцари, полностью закрытые доспехами. Неро с тревогой оглядел их и повернулся к ученому.

— Пройди сюда и сними плащ, — сказал Агнус. Неро сразу же начало раздражать, что он заикается. С опаской Неро все же отстегнул плащ, закрывавший демоническую руку, и послушно подошел. Без этого куса белой плотной ткани Неро чувствовал себя голым. Агнус и сам сразу же оказался вплотную, глаза его нездорово заинтересованно блестели, и Неро поежился, чувствуя себя лабораторной крысой. Взгляд ученого лип к коже, и он разглядывал так, что становилось не по себе.

Агнус что-то бормотал, кажется, бесконечно радуясь, что он сумел заполучить такой «экземпляр» в пользование. Неро было не по себе, его не воспринимали даже как… он не был человеком, но живым он был точно.

Неро редко выбирался из дома, мало общался с людьми, но он подозревал, что-то, как обращались с ним, было ненормальным. Он тяжело вдохнул и закусил губу, как только Агнус указал ему на какой-то механизм у стены. Неро пришлось подойти к нему, его сразу же окружили рыцари, и Неро втянул голову в плечи, опустив глаза в пол.

Агнус закрепил его нездоровую руку в механизме, Неро вздрогнул и замер, тревожно смотря на массивные стальные крепления, исчерченные какими-то рунами, только он не чувствовал ничего особенного.

Вернее, чувствовал, но не от рун.

Меч в колбе находился точно напротив него, и у Неро пульсировала изнутри нездоровая рука. Меч слегка покачивался в колбе, притягивал взгляд, и все внутри Неро хотело сжать его в когтях.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, — сказал Агнус, не переставая заикаться, и подошел к Неро со скальпелем в руках и колбой. Чувство нарастающей опасности ударило по внутренностям, и Неро вжался спиной в стену, не понимая, что ему делать, чего от него хотят. Как вообще Неро должен помочь?..

Он вздрогнул: лезвие вонзилось в мягкую и светящуюся плоть между чешуйками. Он дрожаще вдохнул, отворачивая лицо, побледнел сильно и уставился на меч снова.

Меч звал.

Ученый отрезал от него частичку шкуры, она упала в колбу, и Агнус торопливо закрыл ее и отошел ненадолго. После он снова повернулся к Неро, произнес что-то, и откуда-то сверху опустился… меч.

Неро шарахнулся назад, распахнув глаза.

Меч был огромный, широкий, висел над плечом Агнуса и покачивался.

— Чтобы использовать демона, — прокомментировал Агнус задумчиво, таким тоном, будто ситуация была обыденной, — нужно его разбудить.

Неро свел брови к переносице и взглянул на меч в колбе.

Почему он чувствовался таким родным? Почему его хотелось схватить?

Почему казалось, что он может его защитить?

— Что вы хотите сделать? — прошептал Неро, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет ритм, начиная колотиться о ребра и виски. В горле сдавило от ужаса. Неро хотел домой.

Зачем Кредо надо было уходить? Лучше бы он остался здесь.

— Демона можно разбудить, только если надавить на его инстинкты, — продолжал Агнус, и меч так тревожаще покачивался над его плечом, медленно проворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Несмотря на заикание, он все равно умудрялся звучать угрожающе. Или Неро так казалось.

Меч над его плечом сильно качнулся и завертелся быстрее.

Кредо бы такого не позволил.

Неро гулко сглотнул и попытался сдвинуться хоть как-то, но ничего не выходило.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — выдавил он испуганно, и меч сорвался с места. Натянутые нервы лопнули.

Неро рванулся изо всех сил, закричал громко и надрывно, и звук вышел нечеловеческий, дикий, и от него задребезжали стекла.

Демон вырвался из оков и с силой отпихнул от себя моментально среагировавшего рыцаря. Когти вошли в его доспехи, раздирая металл. Повинуясь зову, демон рванулся к мечу. Он разбил колбу одним движением, и энергия обожгла его, окатила волной, которая вдробилась ему внутрь костей. Демон зарычал громко, надрывно, схватился за меч когтистой рукой, как за якорь.

Демон взвыл.

3

На весь этот кошмар на Фортуне Данте навела Триш. Конечно, кто же еще. Черт знает, чем она на острове занималась, но она очень настойчиво выдернула Данте из его ленивого уютного мирка и заставила переться в такую глушь, куда даже не каждый день ходили паромы. По прибытию, Данте, конечно, поразился человеческой глупости или беспечности, или он не знал, как еще описать то, что город был выстроен вокруг гигантских адских врат. Запечатанных, конечно. Но доверия они не внушали все равно.

Да и вообще знали ли люди, что это? Каково им было каждый день просыпаться и видеть в окно этот гигантский черный монолит?

Данте сомневался, что обычные жители знали что-либо. На врата они не обращали никакого внимания, оно и понятно, жили рядом с ними всю жизнь, а вот Данте было даже несколько неуютно. Он привык к сомнительным адским вещам, но что-то ему подсказывало, что хорошо все это не кончится.

Впрочем, здесь он был, чтобы предотвратить все это.

Триш, как оказалось, все это время сложа руки не сидела, а активно занималась внедрением в Орден Меча, местную секту. Данте молча поражался ее продуктивности, но информация, которую она ему предоставляла, действительно была не радужной.

Действовать скрытно было не в его стиле, он предпочитал переть напролом, именно поэтому Данте даже не стал заморачиваться, просто ворвался в оперный зал и просто застрелил местного «царька» на глазах у всей его паствы. На глаза попалась гигантская статуя Спарды, но она не заняла его внимание надолго.

Данте пересекся взглядом с певчим: и пропал.

Он не знал, почему. Но ощущение жгучего, знакомого прокатилось по венам. Ударило под дых, и запоздало, уже сбежав оттуда, Данте поймал себя на мысли, что думает о брате. От этой неприятной мысли его пробрало мурашками, и Данте постарался поскорее переключиться. У него были еще дела.

Но переключиться не получалось, потому что в эти дела входила Ямато.

Братец даже после смерти сумел подгадить.

Но испуганные светлые глаза, белые встрепанные волосы и то ощущение никак из головы не выходили.

Вообще-то Триш уже говорила о том, что в одной из уважаемых семей Ордена живет некто, кого все презрительно зовут демоном, но Данте даже предположить не мог, что этот некто будет так… напоминать ему. И будет так похож.

Значило ли это что-то?

В глубине души Данте надеялся, что…

Нет, он не знал, на что он надеялся.

Как и не знал, на что надеялись люди, поселившись в таком месте, как Фортуна. Ад здесь был настолько близко к миру людей, что врата, разбросанные по острову, меняли его климат под нужды демонов, к ним привязанных. Данте не был силен в географии, но подозревал, что несколько климатических поясов на такой маленькой площади — это ненормально. И как только это на сам город не влияет?

Данте забивал голову этими размышлениями, хоть обычно подобное было ему и не свойственно, пока брел по тропическому лесу, где все дышало демонической энергией. Иногда приходилось лениво отбиваться от каких-то мелких демонов, не представлявших никакой угрозы, но надоедавших.

Но в какой-то момент Данте почувствовал что-то новое, но в то же время знакомо полоснувшее по венам. Он остановился посреди леса, прислушиваясь к приближающемуся нечто, и волоски на руках встали дыбом. Данте встряхнул головой, кладя ладонь на рукоять меча, чтобы успеть выхватить его.

Позади неаккуратно громко зашуршало.

Данте увернулся, с удивлением обнаруживая… того певчего или демона, как о нем говорили в Ордене. Черт его знает, но сейчас мальчишка и правда выглядел несколько по-демонически. Глаза у него зло полыхали красным, он скалился, почти рычал и был настроен более чем враждебно.

И в когтистой руке сжимал Ямато.

Следующий удар Данте отбил. По лезвию Ямато в чужих руках хищно скользил отблеск света. Так знакомо. Так, что за сердцем тянуло.

Но эти руки управлялись с мечом неумело. Удары были неаккуратные и рассчитывали на количество, а не на качество, так что очень быстро Данте от сравнения отвлекся. Вергилий всегда был быстр и точен, если он наносил удар, то делал это продумано и так, что не увернешься, не избежишь. И близко не подойдешь — порежешься сразу же.

Данте отбил очередной удар без труда, схватил мальчишку за руку и с силой рванул на себя, роняя на землю. Тот громко зарычал, оскаливая зубы. Данте уронил меч возле его головы, наклоняя так, чтобы край лезвия почти касался шеи, а ногой наступил на чешуйчатую когтистую руку, сжимающую меч.

Еще некоторое время демоненок рычал, пытался казаться большим и страшным, но довольно быстро свечение его руки пропало, красные глаза посветлели, и в них появилось испуганное выражение.

Данте почти наклонился, чтобы перехватить Ямато, но она вдруг вспыхнула и исчезла… как будто войдя в руку.

Мальчишка был похож на перепуганного воробушка, которого поймали и крепко сжали в руках, чтобы не улетел. Он и вертелся точно так же, как вертятся птицы, разве что крыльями не бил, потому что их не было.

Данте усмехнулся уголками губ, наблюдая, как в огромных светлых глазах постепенно проясняется.

Выражение в них было совсем незнакомым. Данте привык к другому.

4

Неро часто заморгал и рванулся, но убийца, которого Кредо назвал Данте, удерживал его без всякого напряжения, будто ему это ничего не стоило. Он смотрел сверху вниз, прищурив белые глаза.

— Пусти! — пискнул он, понимая, как жалко это звучит, но сердце почти больно колотилось о ребра.

Данте отпустил.

Неро забарахтался и вскочил на ноги, торопливо отпрыгивая сразу на несколько шагов, тяжело и загнано дыша. Данте остался стоять, где стоял. Он выглядел опасным, но спокойным, как огромный сытый тигр, который может только лениво махнуть лапой, чтобы отогнать надоедливую муху.

— Ты… ты ведь Данте? — спросил Неро заторможено, решив все же уточнить. Тот фыркнул.

— Данте. Тебя как зовут, пацан?

— Неро.

— Ну и, Неро? Ты откуда здесь?

Неро огляделся беспомощно. Вокруг был лес. Он ничего не помнил, в памяти была только жгущая вспышка белого света перед глазами и бесконтрольный панический страх, желание сбежать и оказаться в безопасном месте.

— Я не знаю.

Он… чувствовал себя в безопасности сейчас. Как будто бы.

Как будто смотрел на… Данте и оказывался в спокойной гавани.

Он никогда такого не чувствовал раньше и сейчас смущался. И был слишком растерян.

Данте убил Его Святейшество! Данте ворвался в церковь, перепугал добрых жителей Фортуны, перепугал самого Неро и убил Его Святейшество, не моргнув и глазом. И Неро должен быть в ужасе, находясь рядом с ним, Неро не должен чувствовать себя так спокойно, будучи рядом.

Но он чувствовал.

— У тебя есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне, — сказал вдруг Данте серьезно, сделав шаг вперед, и Неро тревожно отступил. — Отдай мне меч.

— Меч? — переспросил Неро и вспомнил ту катану в большой колбе в лаборатории. Он… забрал ее? Точно. — Я… я не знаю, как, — выдавил Неро. Он бы с радостью избавился от этого непонятного меча, от которого внутри так дрожало и жгло жаром и энергией, но…

Данте цокнул языком.

— Ладно, — вдруг сказал он. — Значит, пойдешь со мной.

— Куда?

Данте повернулся и кивнул куда-то в сторону. Над деревьями возвышалась белая квадратная башня.

Неро не знал, что это, но ему больше ничего и не оставалось. Одному было бесконечно страшно. К тому же… за Данте хотелось идти.

Хотя Неро подозревал, что Данте вряд ли так рад возиться с ним, не способным даже защитить себя. Лес ощущался странно и тревожаще, и скорее всего наверняка здесь было полно опасностей и…

— Откуда здесь вообще такой лес? — пробормотал Неро себе под нос негромко, но Данте услышал.

— Здесь есть адские врата, — ответил он так обыденно и спокойно, будто зачитывал прогноз погоды в газете.

— Что?

— Ну, не такие, как в городе, маленькие. И открытые, судя по всему. Большой угрозы они собой не представляют, конечно, — он сделал паузу, — ну в смысле для нас с тобой.

«Для нас с тобой».

Неро моргнул заторможено, пытаясь понять, почему он сказал именно так. Неро не способен защищаться. Он не умеет драться.

Не умеет… ничего.

Ему вспомнилось, как помутилось сознание, как из груди вырвалось рычание, и…

Окатило ледяной дрожью: а если он убил Агнуса?!

Он не помнил.

5

Неро понятия не имел, что посреди демонического леса стоит белый штаб Ордена. Вернее, знал, конечно, что такое место существует, Кредо с Кирие пропадали здесь порой неделями, но Неро просто не знал, что он находится… здесь. Он высился над деревьями, настолько огромный, что, казалось, давно он уже должен был упасть под собственной тяжестью.

— Зачем тебе сюда, еще раз? — переспросил Неро с тревогой у подножия очень узкой и опасной на вид лестницы.

— Нужно разрушить кое-что.

Неро нахмурился.

— Не достаточно ли ты уже принес разрушений?

Данте взглянул на него, приподняв брови насмешливо.

— Идем, пацан.

Неро смутился и поднялся по этой тревожащей лестнице следом за ним.

Наверху их встретил Кредо.

— Что ты делаешь с убийцей, Неро?

Неро окатило ледяной волной, потом на смену ей пришел стыдливый жар, он опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как горят щеки, не зная, что ответить.

Это ведь само вышло, он не хотел ни на кого нападать, он не хотел разносить лабораторию, и меч он красть вовсе не хотел!

— Идем со мной, Неро, — сказал Кредо, голос его прозвучал твердо и серьезно. Неро вздрогнул и поднял голову. И почти сделал к нему шаг, он так страшно хотел довериться, он так устал, он хотел домой, и…

Данте поймал его за локоть демонической руки.

— Он никуда не пойдет, пока не отдаст то, что принадлежит мне, — голос Данте прозвучал опасно. С угрозой. Кредо слегка повернул голову вбок, а Данте сразу же напрягся.

— Меч принадлежит Ордену.

— Да, конечно, — он усмехнулся кривовато, Неро увидел оскал. Кредо сделал в его сторону какое-то движение: ненормально быстрое для человека. Данте среагировал моментально: он отпихнул Неро от себя и поймал удар мечом.

Неро ахнул, чуть не упав с платформы вообще, в ужасе взглянул вниз, за край, но быстро переключил свое внимание на противников.

Неро стиснул кулаки изо всех сил, когти впились в плоть. Он задышал чаще, не зная, что сделать, потом рванулся вперед и выбросил демоническую руку каким-то автоматическим движением, которое даже не осознал. Рука вспыхнула голубым светом, из нее вырвался ее же силуэт, на первый взгляд нематериальный и огромный, но мечи вдруг ударились о него с лязгом.

Неро ощутил боль.

Он вздрогнул и шарахнулся назад, боясь поднять глаза. Руку кололо.

Противники остановились.

— Хватит, Неро, идем со мной, — сказал Кредо вдруг тихим и усталым голосом, в нем почти не было командного тона, и Неро поднял взгляд.

Данте смотрел на него так странно. Будто увидел привидение.

— Что, просто так разрешишь Санктусу сделать с ним все, что угодно? — переспросил он, отмерев и взглянув на Кредо, указывая на Неро кончиком меча. — Позволишь использовать его для «великой» цели? Он ведь еще жив только для этого, разве нет? Чтобы запихать его в Спасителя? Этого вы хотите?

Выражение лица Кредо стало непроницаемым. Холодным.

— Что… что это значит? — переспросил Неро слабым голосом. — Кредо? Разве Санктус не?.. О какой цели ты говоришь? — он повернул голову к Данте, смотря на него с тревогой и испугом, чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным. — Что за Спаситель?!

У него задрожал голос, съехав на шепот.

— Как мило с вашей стороны даже не предупредить его, — усмехнулся Данте.

— Неро, ты ведь знаешь, что Орден желает человечеству лучшего, — сказал Кредо тихо. Неро не знал. Он уже ничего не знал.

Он не верил.

— Ямато нужна вам, чтобы открыть врата в ад, — сказал Данте, и каждое его слово било Неро в голову. — Лучшие пожелания человечеству выглядят не так. А мальчишка для вас просто оружие.

— Спаситель не просто оружие!

У Неро дрогнули губы. Он не знал, что такое Спаситель. Уже и не хотел знать.

Все, что ему хотелось, это сбежать отсюда и никогда больше никого не видеть.

Он привык к тому, что он не такой как все. Привык к тому, как это ужасно и плохо. Привык к тому, что его оставили в живых из жалости. Неро ко многому в своей жизни, ограниченной и зажатой, привык.

Но просто не ждал, что окажется, что вся она нужна, только потому что его хотят использовать для какой-то «высшей цели».

Он думал, его любят. Хоть кто-то. Он думал, у него есть семья.

Ничерта у него не было.

Он был просто демон. Просто злая тварь, которую оставили в живых, лишь потому что думали, что он может послужить Ордену.

Неро стиснул кулак демонической руки.

Демон вырвался из него, и Неро был не в силах сдержать его. Он громко зарычал, глаза вспыхнули, но вместо того, чтобы напасть, он бросился наутек. Возможно, ему кричали вслед, но он не слышал.

Не хотел слышать.

6

На Неро выпрыгнуло нечто. Он вскрикнул, чудом увернувшись от удара огромными лезвиями, подставил демоническую руку, чтобы закрыться, зажмурился крепко, но после услышал лязг. Он распахнул глаза: демон ударился о катану, появившуюся в руке, а через секунду Неро окатило волной знакомых ощущений. Послышались выстрелы, демон, зарычав, отскочил от него, и по нему полоснуло мечом.

Нагнавший его Данте разрубил демона напополам. Останки быстро испарялись, лежа на земле.

Неро окинул взглядом катану, даже не поняв, как она появилась, потом белые волосы Данте и отвернулся.

— Они просто использовали меня, — прошипел Неро. — Я нужен был только… только потому что я демон! — голос сорвался от беспомощности и бессилия. Неро чувствовал себя униженным и… злым. Последнее чувство было новым. Вся его жизнь, его… семья — просто постановка, чтобы он не вышел из-под контроля раньше времени. Он чувствовал себя чужим, оторванным от всего мира, использованным, как оружие.

Внутри просто ломалось.

Он не был человеком. Он был просто…

Просто монстром.

Неро сгорбился и прижал руку к лицу, стирая злые слезы. Потом выпрямился и посмотрел на Данте.

— Тебе нужен был меч, — проговорил Неро разбито, зная, что как только он отдаст катану, то… он перестанет быть нужным и Данте. — Забирай.

Данте посмотрел на меч странно. Было в его взгляде что-то, задевавшее за живое. Почему он так смотрел? Так, что все внутри выворачивало, что хотелось не отходить от него?

Данте коснулся его ладони, державшей меч, и Неро опустил глаза. Но Данте не стал его забирать.

— Неро, — позвал Данте, и Неро не сразу, но взглянул на него снова. — Хочу кое-что тебе показать, — сказал Данте. Его голос потерял привычные ноты насмешливой снисходительности. Он отступил от Неро на несколько шагов, глубоко вздохнул, и его вдруг объяло красным жгучим сиянием. Поверх человеческой кожи проступила жесткая даже на вид багряная чешуя. Данте не потерял человеческие черты, но все звериное и хищное, что было в нем, приумножилось.

Неро не ощутил отвращения, которому его учили всю жизнь, не было и страха внутри него.

Лишь тревога.

— Это называется триггер, — сообщил Данте. Глаза его полыхали.

Неро сделал к нему несколько робких шагов. На него потянуло жаром. Данте был горячим, как печка. Жар вокруг него пульсировал, точно дышал, воздух раскалялся все сильнее, и от его близости у Неро заныла демоническая рука, впитав в себя меч обратно.

Он переселил себя и поднял ее, коснулся когтями грубой шкуры. Рука засияла чистым синим светом.

— Мы монстры, Неро, — сказал Данте. Неро поднял на него глаза, оторвав взгляд от собственных когтей, и понял, что глаза у него слезятся. Он поднял и человеческую руку, коснулся ей лица Данте, жесткой щеки, горячей, будто металл, нагретый на летнем солнце. — Мы монстры для них, но так ли это плохо?

Неро не знал ответа. Раньше он без раздумий ответил бы, что да, очень плохо, но сейчас все так изменилось.

Данте был рядом с ним. Такой же, как и он, той же крови, той же плоти, и Неро теперь понял, что он не один. Его одиночество, с которым он был всю жизнь, оказалось временным.

Поддавшись порыву, Неро прижался щекой к груди демона, пытаясь найти для себя успокоение. Он зажмурился крепко, горячие слезы жгли щеки, но значения это больше не имело. Неро обхватил Данте руками, крепко сжимая когтистой рукой запястье руки человеческой, заключая Данте в замок, а тот накрыл его кожистыми крыльями, окружая собой.

Чуть погодя, Неро поднял голову и взглянул в глаза Данте. Горящие, нечеловеческие, но при том такие спокойные, что Неро утонул. Данте казался ему оплотом надежности, единственным якорем, за который он может схватиться, единственным маяком в его жизни.

Неро потянулся к нему, закрыв глаза, и коснулся губами губ.

Они показались жесткими, чешуйки слегка оцарапали нежную человеческую кожу, и Неро громко вздохнул. Потом, слегка вздрогнув, отстранился и посмотрел в его лицо. У Данте были спокойные белые глаза.

Почему-то Неро почудилась там тоска.

— Быть монстром не так уж и плохо, Неро, правда?

Неро не нашелся, что ответить, дернул головой только и снова прижался щекой к его плечу, зажмурившись.

Ладонь Данте — с когтями — легла Неро на затылок, ощутимо взъерошила волосы, и Неро захотел остаться так навсегда. Чтобы его держал такой же, как и он сам, чтобы он показал, наконец, что-то, кем Неро является, это… не плохо.

Не плохо ведь?

Данте вернулся к обычному своему виду, человеческому, и обернулся на белую башню.

— У нас все еще есть незаконченное дело, — сказал он, отпустив. Солнечный свет ложился в его глаза, делая их еще белее, чем они были на самом деле. — Но вряд ли они окажутся настолько идиотами, чтобы активировать статую, не открыв врата.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Адские врата, стоящие посреди города. Орден хочет открыть их, чтобы прикрыться их наличием и выставить Спасителя… спасителем, — он хмыкнул.

Неро так слабо верилось, что Кредо и Кирие тоже принимают в этом участие. От одной мысли его мутило, но…

— Но если уничтожить врата, то им ведь не будет смысла… активировать… статую?

Данте снова повернулся к нему, приподняв брови.

Неро просто не хотел, чтобы Кредо, который все еще наверняка был там, пострадал.

Он ведь убежал, мог ли Кредо послать вслед погоню?..

— Ладно, пацан, дело говоришь, — ответил Данте неожиданно. — Идем.

7

— Я могу поучить тебя сражаться, — сказал Данте, и Неро поперхнулся.

Он очень устал от бесконечной ходьбы. Лес тянулся и тянулся, иногда откуда ни возьмись выпрыгивали демоны, которые пугали его до смерти, но Данте расправлялся с ними ленивыми взмахами меча.

— Или контролировать твоего демона. Тоже ведь не помешает.

— Ты… ты правда хочешь со мной возиться?

Данте неопределенно фыркнул и взъерошил ему волосы. Неро вздрогнул, втягивая голову в плечи, Данте провел ладонью по его голове, зачесывая пряди назад, но они тут же упали обратно, стоило ему убрать руку.

— Почему?

— Потому что я раньше никогда не видел других таких же, как я, — ответил он серьезно. — Ну вернее… ладно, то можно не считать.

8

Неро не знал, почему так, но рядом с Данте это получалось контролировать лучше. Он понял, как материализовывать меч из руки и возвращать его обратно довольно быстро, уже к тому моменту, как они выбрались из леса. Внутри в такие моменты неприятно покалывало, как будто рука очень сильно затекла. Но катана — Ямато — лежала в руке очень непривычно, странно. Она ощущалась… родной и держать ее было правильно, но Неро боялся лишний раз шевелиться.

Только своего демона высвободить никак не получалось. Он прятался где-то внутри, очень глубоко, и у Неро не получалось повторить то, что он творил на эмоциях.

И этого он боялся тоже.

Он понимал: он никак не сможет навредить Данте, хоть специально, хоть случайно. Разок на его глазах огромный демон пробил Данте грудь насквозь, Неро перепугался до смерти, но Данте встал, как ни в чем ни бывало, и дыра заросла меньше, чем за полминуты.

Но Неро было страшно.

Происходящее ощущалось каким-то сюрреалистичным, потому что Данте прижимался сзади, чтобы показать, как правильно держать меч, а Неро лизало изнутри огненными всполохами, и в этом не было ничего человеческого.

Человеческая его сторона скорее сжималась от тревоги и непонимания. А… демоническая просилась и ластилась.

9

Данте держал крепко. Неро пытался отвернуться и спрятать горящее лицо, а Данте целовал его горло, вылизывал нечеловеческим языком, вырывая стоны. Неро не понимал, почему так, но его начинало трясти от любого, даже легчайшего касания, кровь просто бурлила, все внутри отвечало на действия Данте с такой страстью, что Неро и не представлял, что вообще на такое способен! Ему было стыдно, но с собой он справиться не мог.

Мозг отключался.

Не работал.

Неро всхлипывал, хватаясь за Данте человеческой рукой. Когтями он царапал стену, камень ощутимо крошился, но ему не было до этого дела.

Руками Данте придерживал его за бедра.

От следующего прикосновения Неро не сдержался: схватился за Данте демонической рукой, и Данте обжег его, вжавшись еще сильнее.

Неро горел.

— Порвешь, — предупредил Данте. Неро не услышал.

Тогда Данте взял его за руку, немного отстранившись. Неро дрогнул, смотря на него большими глазами, а Данте крепко сжал его пульсирующую светом ладонь и поднес к лицу.

— Дан?..

Дыхание перехватило, Неро задохнулся, и легкие отказались функционировать. Глаза у Данте по-демонически пожелтели, а длинный нечеловеческий язык широко лизнул голубую вязкую энергию. Неро прошило ощущениями, сладкими и сильными, и жаром стекло по позвоночнику вниз. Сильный язык ласкал неторопливо, а Неро не мог перестать смотреть.

Данте иногда кидал взгляды на его лицо, но смотрел в основном на чешуйчатую руку, и его лицо озарялось синеватым светом.

Одной рукой Данте так и держал его демоническую ладонь, а второй забрался Неро в штаны.

Неро дернулся, и Данте отпустил его руку, и Неро получил возможность крепко обнять его, прижаться и спрятать лицо.

Данте ласкал его быстро и грубовато, и Неро подтрясывало каждый раз, как рука проходилась по головке. Он прятал лицо, сжимая в зубах ворот плаща, чувствуя привкус настоящей дорогой кожи во рту.

Неро ахнул громко и кончил, ноги подкосились почти сразу же. Данте горячо дышал ему на ухо, а Неро подтрясывало. Между ног было липко и мокро.

Данте отстранился, и за ним отстранился лихорадочный жар.

Неро ошалело посмотрел на него большими глазами, лицо у него горело, на то, чтобы разжать руки, сил не было.

Данте смотрел на него демоническими желтыми глазами, они лихорадочно блестели, даже… горели, и Неро продрало жаркой дрожью. Глаза Данте постепенно принимали обычный вид, возвращаясь к белому цвету.

Данте так и прижимался к нему, и Неро чувствовал его возбуждение.

Он закусил губу и отвел взгляд, не зная, что теперь со всем этим делать. Он услышал громкий выдох Данте, его негромкий ласковый смешок, а потом ощутил влажный поцелуй в щеку.

Данте заглянул в его лицо, усмехнулся и взъерошил волосы Неро, зачесывая их пятерней назад. Волосы, конечно, так не держались, и прядки быстро упали обратно.

Потом Данте отстранился.

Неро разом лишился его жара и ощущения этой близости, которая оказалась такой нужной. Он так и прижимался к стене растерянно, боясь, что ноги просто не выдержат.

— Идем, пацан.

— Ты… ты не можешь так просто!.. — Неро дернулся было за ним, но Данте взглянул на него с усмешкой, и Неро моментально покраснел до кончиков ушей и растерял все свое возмущение о том, что нельзя так просто зажимать людей и заниматься с ними…

Чем-то.

Данте усмехнулся.

— Идем.

10

То было уже в замке, огромном и ледяном, и, Неро подозревал, именно здесь, под ним, расположены те лаборатории, где он, возможно, всех перебил. От этой мысли стало тошно, как только он отошел от стыда и того, что сделал с ним Данте.

В любом случае, здесь им не встретилось ни одного рыцаря.

Только демоны.

11

Данте шагает в шахты так уверенно, будто уже был здесь. Запоздало Неро понимает, что, да, конечно, он ведь попал как-то из города в лес. Но Неро не по себе. Тут темно. Тут тревожно, и его рука едва-едва светит в этом полумраке.

— Ты не можешь звать своего демона часто, иначе он тебя сожрет, — пояснял Данте как-то лениво. Неро слушал, но не понимал, к чему это:

— Я даже не могу самостоятельно вызвать… то состояние, как ты показывал, так что…

— Триггер, — напомнил Данте. — Ты слишком долго прятал самого себя, к тому же, в тебе меньше демонической крови, чем во мне, так что… у тебя выходит сделать это на эмоциях.

Данте провел его по запутанным шахтам, ни разу не задавшись вопросом, туда ли они идут, как будто карта была у него на обратной стороне век. Неро молчал, снова почувствовав себя очень неуютно. Его плащ, закрывавший руку, остался в лабораториях, и теперь они почти вышли в город, и…

Свет ударил по глазам неприятно, когда они вышли, Неро крепко зажмурился, пряча глаза, как тут Данте схватил его и оттащил назад.

— Эй!

— Тихо.

Неро часто заморгал и увидел белые одеяния и мечи. Рыцари! К горлу подкатил липкий удушающий страх. Данте не дал ему опомниться, оттащив к какому-то тупиковому повороту, чтобы спрятаться.

Шаги были все ближе.

— Придется разбираться.

— Разбираться? Это рыцари Ордена! — прошипел Неро в ответ, испугавшись мысли об убийствах… людей.

— Да, и они тут по наши души…

— Неро, я знаю, что ты здесь, — послышался голос.

Неро перепугано задержал дыхание.

Это Кирие.

Он с силой схватил Данте за руку в ответ, боясь дышать лишний раз, сердце его заколотилось в горле, его самого затрясло.

Нет, она не должна видеть, что он водит знакомства с убийцей и…

Да кого он обманывает?

Он уже к этому убийце слишком близок. И его никто не заставлял. Он сам…

Неро ощутил себя отвратительно грязным.

— Далеко не уйдет, на противоположном конце шахт уже выставлен патруль, — прозвучал другой женский голос. Неро знал, это Глория, командующая полком. Данте не изменился в лице, но, казалось, едва заметно сам себе кивнул. Неро был слишком занят, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Нужно покончить с этим поскорее, — прошептал Данте одними губами, и у Неро в груди сдавило.

— Но Данте, там же люди, там… там Кирие, — выдавил он почти сквозь слезы.

— У Кредо могут быть из-за тебя проблемы, — сказала Кирие, и у Неро в груди мучительно заныло. Да, как он не подумал сразу? Кредо наверняка было приказано вернуть его, а он не справился, и…

Неро посмотрел на Данте умоляюще.

— Я должен идти.

Данте был явно недоволен.

— Отдай мне меч, — сказал он. Неро захотелось плакать. Он чувствовал себя в совершенно безвыходном положении.

Он был… никому не нужен.

Но следующее, что Данте сказал, было:

— Я разберусь с вратами в ад и вернусь за тобой, — у него были серьезные глаза. У Неро дрогнули губы. Рыцари молчали.

Данте взял его лицо в ладони и быстро поцеловал.

— Я обещаю.

Неро громко вдохнул, смотря в его белые глаза и не смог не поверить. Он материализовал Ямато в руке и отдал ее Данте. Тот крепко сжал рукоять в пальцах, кивнул Неро и отвернулся. Неро глубоко вдохнул, зажмурив глаза, встал на негнущихся ногах и вышел к рыцарям.

Его окружал женский полк во главе с Глорией, и единственным облегчением стала Кирие.

Она подошла к нему без страха и тревоги и обняла его крепко. Неро вздрогнул, зажмурился крепко и прижался щекой к ее плечу, едва дыша. Ему давило горло, пережимало так, что хотелось просто разрыдаться, чтобы это выместить. Хотя бы так, хотя бы Кирие у него действительно была. Неро должен был чувствовать злобу, наверное, в конце концов, она тоже наверняка знала, что он — просто оружие для Ордена, инструмент, но… Но на Кирие злиться было невозможно.

Кирие коснулась его волос, принялась успокаивающе гладить.

— Все хорошо, не волнуйся так, — сказала она шепотом, и Неро зачем-то поверил.

Она передала ему плащ, за которым можно было скрыть руку, помогла пристегнуть его, а потом Неро увели.

Он еще чувствовал Данте. Близко. И внутри все дрожит от желания вернуться к нему, потому что теперь все вокруг ощущаются… неправильно.

Кроме Глории. Почему-то.

12

— Чего ты так носишься с мальчишкой? — спросила Триш.

— Непривычно видеть на тебе столько одежды, — парировал Данте, белый плащ глаза мозолил, и Триш вздохнула, возвращая себе свой привычной облик. Она как носила черное, так и носит.

— Что ты в нем такого увидел?

Данте драматично откинул голову слегка назад:

— Тебе не понять, — вздохнул он театрально. — Спасибо за наводку, кстати, а то я мог бы действительно попасться тому второму патрулю.

— Люди бы тебя не остановили.

Данте фыркнул. Ямато он держал заброшенной на плечи, сложив на нее руки, и внутри что-то кололось.

— Ты, я смотрю, хорошо устроилась, у тебя столько девочек в подчиненных.

Триш фыркнула.

— Мне пришлось сдать мальчишку Санктусу.

— Этого старикашку подняли уже? Когда успели, — хмыкнул Данте и опустил Ямато с плеча. — Ладно, сейчас закончим здесь, потом — со Спасителем. Займись пока эвакуацией людей.

Ямато в руке лежала ладно. Данте кололо руки. Меч чувствовал, что не тот сын Спарды держит его, и явно был этим не слишком доволен. Данте старался не обращать на это внимания, еще не хватало ему начинать вести беседы с куском холодного металла, стараясь уговорить его потерпеть чужие руки.

Триш цокнула языком и ушла.

Данте же обратил все свое внимание на гигантские адские врата. Они, пусть и запечатанные, излучали заметную демоническую энергию. Только для людей в городе они казались бездушным черным камнем. Данте же чувствовал практически биение, как у сердца.

И с этим пора было заканчивать.

Данте видел, как с катаной управляется Неро, но у того получалось неловко. Вергилий всегда действовал так, будто с этим умением он родился.

Данте казалось, Ямато слегка гудела.

Он глубоко вдохнул, сжимая рукоять ладонью, вспоминая, как делал это Вергилий, принимая ту же позу, но ему самому все это казалось чужим и неестественным.

Но попробовать хотелось.

Собственный меч никогда не требовал аккуратного обращения. Данте уповал на силу и на частоту, а не на точность, но с Ямато, он знал, так нельзя.

Сжатая собранная энергия перед самым взмахом меча, покидающего ножны, завибрировала в самых костях. Лезвие покинуло ножны с характерным звуком и, разрезая воздух, прозвенело еще парой нот.

Возможно, и этого было достаточно, кто знает, но Данте решил, что еще пара ударов не помешает.

Ямато была такой легкой.

Данте сотни раз видел, как делает это брат, и всегда мечтал попробовать сам. Но у Вергилия Ямато отобрать было нереально, конечно же, и вот, наконец.

Данте хмыкнул себе под нос и медленным-медленным движением вернул лезвие в ножны.

Рукоять звонко щелкнула о них, высвобождая сжатую энергию. Послышался грохот, и огромная верхняя часть врат, срубленная наискось, съехала по срезу вниз и рухнула.

Данте выпрямился. Насладиться этим ощущением ему не дали:

Огромный спаситель оказался точно за вратами, и Данте досадливо шикнул.

Использовали все-таки пацана, вот… черти.

13

— Он погиб из-за меня, — прошептал Неро бледными губами. Данте молчал, не спеша его разубеждать. Только его руки так и держали. Сильно. Крепко. Он был горячим. Таким родным и знакомым, и его энергия так щекотно растекалась под кожей. Неро не хотел, чтобы тот его отпускал. Не хотел. Жался крепко, зажмурив глаза, едва дышал. — Я виноват.

— Меч держал не ты, — ответил Данте.

Неро дернул головой. Она болела.

Все так слишком быстро произошло, когда его привели к Санктусу. Живому! Он говорил что-то про предназначение и про святую цель уничтожить всех демонов. Неро не хотел его слушать, его трясло от мысли о том, что этому человеку… не человеку выстрелили в голову в упор, а он здесь, перед ним, он говорит про невинность и святость.

Неро не хотел во всем этом участвовать. Он вспоминал горящие глаза Данте, красную чешую на его лице, его руки, с когтями и без, и…

А потом за него заступился Кредо.

И кончается тем, что Кредо — мертв, в луже крови, что Кирие — в слезах, над ним, что Спаситель — все равно каким-то образом действует, несмотря на то, что появившийся Данте нанес по нему сокрушительный удар. Контроль над статуей захватил Санктус, уже, похоже, не собираясь прикрываться разрушенными теперь вратами в ад.

И теперь Неро жался к своему маяку, крепко зажмурив глаза, и пытался дышать, потому что боялся смотреть на сестру и на брата.

Данте взъерошил его волосы, зачесывая их назад пятерней.

— У меня еще есть дело, пацан, отпусти.

14

Когда все это началось?

Вчера? Неделю назад? Или уже год прошел?

Неро потерялся в ощущении времени, его мутило от тревоги, страха и неопределенности, и он все еще боялся смотреть Кирие в глаза, хоть она и стояла рядом, и обнимала его успокаивающе, хотя он был так кругом виноват.

Они хоть и смогли найти время, чтобы поговорить и разобраться, Неро не было особо легче.

Обломки Спасителя лежали по всему городу.

Неро растерянно повернулся к Данте. Тот держал в руке Ямато, смотрел куда-то в сторону, и Неро стало так страшно, что сейчас он просто уйдет, и все закончится. Пропадет это чувство дома, которое появляется только рядом с ним, пропадет его якорь и маяк.

Неро сглотнул и подошел к нему, встав сзади.

— Я не хочу здесь оставаться, — прошептал Неро, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Данте. — Пожалуйста, я хочу уйти с тобой.

Данте какое-то время молчал, и у Неро внутри испуганно сжималось. Он боялся, что его оттолкнут, как назойливого щенка, требующего ласки, что Данте он больше не нужен. Неро поднял лицо и посмотрел в его почти белые глаза просяще. Лицо Данте приобрело какое-то сложное непроницаемое выражение.

Почему?..

Выражение лица Данте смягчилось. Он поднял руку и взъерошил волосы Неро, зачесывая их назад, а голос прозвучал ласково.

— Идем, пацан.


End file.
